


In Which There's a Stakeout

by Sharcade



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharcade/pseuds/Sharcade
Summary: Gavin goes on a stakeout and accidentally reveals a fact that he would have rather kept secret.





	In Which There's a Stakeout

"This is fucking stupid."

Hank sighed in annoyance as Gavin kicked at the back of his seat, groaning in boredom in a way that made Hank want to punch him. They had been sitting in this car for at least six hours, waiting for something,  _anything_ to happen. Gavin couldn't say he was particularly amused, and sitting in the back seat with Connor like a pair of children wasn't helping much either. Even Connor had a look on his face that could only be read as  _boredom_ , and Gavin couldn't blame him. It felt like they were waiting for nothing.

"It's not supposed to be fun, it's a stakeout." Hank chided, adjusting his seat. "We're not here for a good time."

"The guy's not coming." Gavin argued, kicking Hank's seat for emphasis. "Wasn't he supposed to be here fucking  _forever_ ago?"

"Exactly five hours and nine minutes ago." Connor commented quietly, glancing over at Gavin. "He could still show up any minute."

"So you're enjoying waiting here?" Gavin pressed, folding his arms.

Connor opened his mouth to speak before pausing, reluctantly returning his focus to staring out the window. Nobody was enjoying waiting here. Gavin sighed loudly, flopping over dramatically into Connor's lap and looking up at the android. Connor glanced down at him and furrowed his brow, gently flicking the detective on the forehead before looking back out the window.

"What time is it?" Gavin yawned, toying with Connor's tie distractedly.

"Two thirty five." Hank muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Do androids sleep?" Gavin mused, trying to distract himself from his own exhaustion. "Like, do you get tired?"

"Deviants tend to experience exhaustion more prominently than regular androids." Connor mumbled, resting his head on his palm. "Emotions seem to tire out the mind fairly quickly, entering a resting state helps to keep everything functioning optimally."

"And you deviated, right?"

"Yes."

"So are you tired?"

" _Very._ "

"We're all tired." Hank interjected. "We just have to wait this out until we're  _positive_ nobody's coming."

"I'm pretty fucking positive." Gavin muttered, closing his eyes as Connor toyed with his hair idly.

"There is still a chance the perpetrators could arrive on site." Connor commented tentatively. "We should wait another hour."

"Fuck, are you serious?!" Gavin groaned, kicking at the roof of the car childishly. "I don't get paid enough for this shit!"

"Get over yourself," Hank yawned. "At least you're only missing a night."

"As opposed to?"

"I've been awake for eighty-five hours now." Connor admitted, rubbing his eyes.

"Eighty-five hours?!" Gavin gawked, bolting upright. "Why?!"

"This case has been...pressing." Connor explained, pausing to yawn. "Which is why I would rather catch these perpetrators  _tonight_ and get this over with."

"Shit dude, we're gonna be here another hour anyway, why not just sleep in the car?"

Connor seemed to perk up with a sense of hope, his LED whirring with yellow as he considered the option.

"Lieutenant, would that be alright?"

"Yeah, whatever, you've earned it kid. I'll wake you up if shit starts going down."

"I'll hopefully be more alert once I've rested." Connor assured, closing his eyes and resting his head against the window.

"G'night sleeping beauty."

"You think I'm beautiful, Detective?"

"I'll knock your fucking teeth out right now."

Connor chuckled quietly, falling into a silence as time ticked by. He was asleep now, Gavin could tell, and without somebody in the back seat to talk to, he was starting to find himself more tired than he had thought he was. Boredom was settling in and making his eyelids droop, his head rested in Connor's lap as the android slept soundly. It had only been a few minutes, Gavin had never felt an hour tick by so slowly. He sighed, rubbing his eyes as he checked the time again. He wasn't typically up this late on his own terms. Actually, Gavin tended to go to sleep fairly early in the night, so this wasn't exactly in his comfort zone.

"Ay Hank," he yawned, glancing over at the lieutenant. "Mind if I-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll wake you up if he shows." Hank dismissed, Gavin shooting him a quick grin in appreciation.

He allowed his eyes to fall shut, his thoughts all blurring in exhaustion. He felt like he was forgetting something, something important, but the thought seemed to fade to the back of his head as his tiredness overtook him. The car was quiet and cool, Connor's lap made a surprisingly good pillow, and it only took a few minutes before Gavin was out like a light, leaving Hank to patrol the lot.

The next while was quiet, Hank drumming his fingers against the steering while and sighing tiredly as the minutes ticked by. Both of his colleagues were asleep in the back seat, and Hank couldn't help but be a little thankful that Connor was finally getting a little rest. He couldn't give less of a fuck about Gavin, but his own partner had been working on this case for days. It was part of the reason he was so dedicated to solving it, it would mean that Connor could finally get back to a normal rest schedule.

"Nn..."

Hank perked up curiously, a quiet mumble coming from somewhere in the back seat. He raised an eyebrow as he glanced over the back of his own seat, noticing the way Gavin had begun shifting slightly. He was kicking at the car door gently, rolling over onto his side and rubbing his legs together. Hank continued to watch; maybe Gavin was just a restless sleeper, maybe he was just having a dream, or maybe Hank should wake him up. After all, Gavin's head was still on Connor's lap, and the last thing Hank wanted was to wake up Connor right now.

And then Gavin wet himself.

Hank could barely even find the energy to react, just watching in awe as Gavin released freely into the seat of Hank's car. Awe quickly turned to anger and panic as he realized that  _this was his car_ , and as much as he wanted Connor to remain asleep, this was pressing.

"Gavin!" Hank snapped, Gavin jolting awake so quickly that he nearly hit his head on the roof.

The second Gavin was awake, he knew what had happened. The detective paled as his gaze shakily lowered to his lap, the wet patch on the seat below him more than evident.  _Fuck._ Panic began to rise in him suddenly, his mouth going dry as his head went blank. He had just pissed himself in Hank's car. He had fallen asleep like an  _idiot_ and he had  _pissed himself in Hank's car._

He should have known, he should have known this would happen, it had always happened, ever since he was a  _child_ it had happened,  _why would it be any different in Hank's car?_ He had just been tired,  _so_ tired, he shouldn't even have agreed to  _go_ on this mission. Gavin felt tears begin to well in his eyes as his breathing picked up, what the fuck was he supposed to do now, what the fuck was he supposed to say to Hank?

"Detective...?" Connor mumbled sleepily as he slowly began to awake, Gavin feeling his chest tighten at the addition of another witness. "What's going on-?"

"D-Don't fucking look at me!" Gavin snapped, practically ripping his hoodie off of his torso as he frantically tried to cover up the stain on his jeans.

"Holy shit, breathe." Hank muttered, eyeing Gavin. "Did you just piss yourself in my car and then yell at my partner?"

"I- Y-You just- It was-"

"An accident?" Connor offered, shooting Gavin a small sympathetic smile.

"Don't make me sound like some kind of little kid," Gavin snapped, his face heating up. "I-It was just the coffee, the coffee and-"

"Don't worry about it." Hank interrupted, starting up the car.

"What-?"

"I said  _don't worry about it._ I'll get it cleaned."

Gavin's trembling shoulders slumped slightly, a relief washing over him at Hank's neutral reaction. His mind flashed with images, memories of his parents screaming at him for wetting the bed at night, memories of trying to sneak his sheets into the wash with shaky hands and tears pouring down his face in fear of being punished. This wasn't normal, this isn't how he was used to things  _going_ , this wasn't how people were supposed to react.

"Y-You're not mad?" Gavin mumbled, his voice far softer than either of his colleagues were used to.

"Oh, I'm pissed that I'm gonna have to pay for that seat to be cleaned," Hank started, Gavin flinching slightly at the lieutenant's tone. "But you're shaking like a fucking chihuahua, so I'm not gonna kick while you're down like some kind of asshole. Shit happens."

Gavin was awed,  _Hank wasn't going to mock him._

"Detective?" Connor started softly as Hank pulled out of the parking lot. 

Gavin swallowed, running a hand through his hair as the tried to settle his anxiety. The words wouldn't sink in;  _he wasn't in trouble._

"What?"

"Your heart rate is escalated, so I can only assume that you're...mildly frazzled." Connor continued, his voice hushed. "I thought you should know that you really have nothing to worry about. Accidents happen. We aren't going to hold this against you."

"...Th-Thanks man."

"Of course, Detective Reed."


End file.
